The Eagle and The Crab
by WRATH77
Summary: Sentence themes of Segundas Fraccion, Avirama and Findor. Avirama/Findor. R&R.


AN: Ok, this is a fandom I recently got on. The Avirama X Findor pairing. These are the fracccions under Barragan. They are really cute! For the love of god, spread the fandom! I don't own bleach!

**1-LIGHT**

To Avirama, Findor was the light in his life. The light brightened every time Findor smiled. Light was the last thing he saw when Izuru decapitated him.

**2-SOULMATES**

Findor never thought the idea of soul mates was real, until one day, when he was resting his head on Aviramas chest; their heartbeats matched each others.

**3-TEARS**

When Avirama and Findor found each other in Rukongai, they ran to each other and started crying, glad that they were in each others arms again.

**4-GENTLE**

Findor sometimes still can't get over how gentle Avirama was every time they had sex.

**5-FRAGILE**

When Findor asked his lover that question, Avirama answered blushing that Findor seems like a fragile doll to him.

**6-TRACE**

Avirama shivered as Findor fingers trace his tattoos on his chest.

**7-TOP**

"Why can't I be on top, Avirama?"

"Because you scream Uke."

"That's not even an answer."

"Findor, do you remember that time when you had your mask off? Everyone thought you were a girl, so that means you're uke."

That comment earned him a smack in the head.

**8-SELF CONTROL**

It took all of Findors self-control not to pounce on Avirama, who was training by himself, covered in sweat and muscles rippling.

**9-ROSE**

When Avirama was sent to the human world for recon on Valentines Day, Findor was crushed. When he went to his room later, there was a rose on his bed tied with a red feather. Findor smiled at the gesture and sat down waiting for his lover to return.

**10-MANIACAL **

Avirama just couldn't get over just how maniacal his lover looked when he was fighting; it was such a turn on.

**11-SICK**

Findor loves it when he gets sick. It wasn't just that he was excused from his duties; also, Avirama always took care of him with odd tenderness.

**12-BEG**

"Please…D…Don't"

The blonde shingami glared at Avirama, while holding his zanpakutou.

"A warrior doesn't beg for his life"

"_You bastard!"_ Avirama thought "_It not me who I'm begging for_."

**13-WATER**

It makes sense since Findors Resurrecion was a water based animal, that he will love water. So, usually whenever Avirama showers, Findor is usually in with him.

**14-QUESTION**

"Um, excuse me, Nnoitra-sama?"

The fifth espada looks down at masked blond fraccion of the segunda. He usually doesn't like to mess with the superiors fraccions since their espadas wasn't too far behind. But he knew this one, since Tesla is always talking with this one.

"Yeah, what do you want?"

Um…well…I was wondering if I…could…borrow something?"

Nnoitra's eye narrowed as he bends over to Findors level.

"And what is that?" he asked with a dangerous tone in his voice; while Findor flinched under the scrutiny.

"Um…could I borrow the leash and collar that Tesla and yourself used?"

Nnoitra's face turn to one of shock as the words sunk into him. He then makes a mental note to punish Tesla later for telling his friend of their sex lives.

**15-FRIENDS**

Now, the segunda fraccion were all good friends, so no secrets were kept between them and they all respected each others opinions. So, when Avirama and Findor came out with their relationship, there was mixed reactions.

Ggio was too shocked to say anything, Nirrge thought it was the funniest thing in the world, Charlotte gushed just how cute it was and Poww just didn't care.

**16-SONG**

Avirama and Findor were sitting around in the lounge of the segundas corridor, listening to a CD that Charlotte bought from the human world. Findor looks at Avirama with a dreamy look on his face.

"Am I the wind beneath your wings?"

**17-COMFORT**

When the news got to Los Noches that the quinta espada and his fraccion was killed by shingami, Findor wept for Tesla, who was his best friend. All Avirama could do was hold his lover close and soothe him.

**18-VOICE**

Findor loves Avirama's voice.

He loves it when he does his rituals, when he argues with Nirrge and when he tries to sing.

But he loves it more when he says "I love you Findor-Chan".

**19-WALTZ**

One night, the couple woke up due to Charlotte's radio. Instead of complaining, Avirama dragged Findor out of bed and started to waltz around the room.

**20-BREATH**

When Avirama saw Findor maskless and the moonlight on his face, it took his breath away.

**21-COST**

Aizen didn't allow the arrancar to have relationships or what he calls "mating". So, Avirama and Findor always met in secret, knowing that it will cost their lives.

**22-CRUSH-AU**

When Findor Carais transferred to Las Noches High School, he never thought that he will have a crush on Avirama Redder, the cheerleading squad teacher. He also never thought that the teacher will return his feelings as well.

**23-WAR**

Avirama loved war.

War was in his blood. He loved the fighting, the battle faces and the smell of death. So, when Aizen moved out to Karakura town, he couldn't wait to fight. But, a small voice in his mind said not to go to fight, for he would leave someone behind.

**24-LOUD**

"HEY, REDDER, CARAIS" Ggios voice yelled through the wall. "FOR GOD SAKES, SHUT UP! YOU GUYS ARE TOO FREAKIN LOUD".

**25-SEDUCE**

Avirama eyes bugged out when he entered his room and then smiled widely. On his bed, covered with chocolate sauce and cherries, was Findor, with a seductive smile of his own.

**26-WARM**

Findor finds it strange that Avirama is always warm since he's shirtless all the time.

**27-NIGHTMARE**

It was no secret that Findor had nightmares. He will cry out in his sleep or wake up screaming. One of his worst nightmares was one when Avirama died and that Findor was left all alone.

**28-LILAC**

Avirama's favorite flower was lilacs. Not only did they smell good, their color reminds him of the markings around Findors eyes.

**29-HEAVEN**

Findor didn't care that he was dead or that he was an arrancar, a spirit of unrest. Here, wrapped around Aviramas arms, was as close to heaven as he will ever be.

**30-MAGICAL**

While on a mission in the outback in the human world, the couple decided to take a break and rest in a forest. One thing led to another, and now they were making love in the forest. On the soft grass, under the clear sky, with fireflies around them, the moment almost seemed magic.

**31-INNOCENCE**

It bothered Avirama sometimes when Findor smiled, he looks so innocent. It bothered him, since when he fights, he almost as crazy as he is.

**32-SMILE**

When Findor looked at the Gotei 13 that was blocking their way, he felt a little nervous. But one look at Aviramas confident smile, his worries went away.

**33-SKIRT**

Charlotte and Nirgge thought that it will be funny for Findor to dress as a girl, just to see Aviramas reaction. So, they dressed Findor in a school girl's outfit and waited for Avirama. The only thing it caused was for Avirama to be in the medical wing…for massive blood loss.

**34-HOME**

"Hey, Findor-chan! I'm hoGAH!"

Avirama is tackled to the ground by a huge glomp by his lover, who started snuggling to him.

"I miss you, Avi-Kun!"

**35-HURT**

When D-Roy called Findor a whore, Avirama instantly saw the look of hurt on his face. He knows that D-Roy will be paying it for dearly later.

**36-BELIEVE**

After Avirama and Findor found each other in the soul society, they thought it couldn't get any better. It did when they found the rest of their fellow fraccion and nakama. The friends all rejoiced to be together again.

**37-STORM**

Whenever there was a storm, Avirama and Findor would have rough sex, almost like there was a storm within themselves.

**38-EYES**

The couple both thought that the other had the most beautiful eyes.

**39-BREAKING AWAY**

"Avirama, lets leave this place. Let leave Barragan and Aizen behind. Let's go and start a new life…together."

**40-CUTE**

Findor found it so cute when he sees his badass lover feeding some birds.

**41-HIDE**

After their first time together, Findor tried to hide his embarrassment by burying his face into Aviramas chest. Avirama grabbed his chin, tilting it to look at his face.

"Don't hide. You look Beautiful.", making the blonde arrancar blush.

**42-LOVE**

Avirama and Findor were always hugging and kissing, making their love known to the world.

**43-DRUNK**

On the last mission from the human world, Ggio brought some sake, since that was considered a luxury in Hueco Muendo. So, the segunda fraccion started drinking the sake and were all pretty drunk.

Aviramas hazy mind was suddenly alerted when Nirgge literally draped himself over Findor, who looked very uncomfortable and trying to inch away from him.

"Hey Findor" Nirgge slurred "You're awfully pretty. How about we go to room for ourselves?"

Before Findor could answer, a fist connected with Nirgges face. The other fraccion looked up to see Avirama with the angriest face he ever had. Suddenly, Ggio pointed to Avirama and said;

"Hey, Nirgge got falcon punched!"

The room filled with roars of laughter.

**44-SCAR**

When they were reborn in the soul society, Findor found it odd that they still have the scars of when they were arrancars. One of the most shocking scars was on his lover, Avirama, who had a long jagged scar…all around his neck.

It terrified Findor that that scar signified his lover's second death.

**45-STAR**

Avirama watched the stars in the sky pass by, while holding Findor to his chest, enjoyingthe quiet moment between them.

**46-WIRE**

Avirama was sitting on a chair next to the hospital bed which contained Findor, who was hooked up to endless of wire, each beep signifying that he was alive.

Avirama hated seeing his lover in this state. How he hated himself for not watching out for Findor when they were attacked by that hollow. How he hated to see the wires in his lover.

**47-DEFIANCE**

"B…Barragan-sama! I…I'm…I'm sorry!"

"SORRY! THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY TO ME, YOU FOOL!" Barragan spat. "YOU TRASH, YOU FAILD ME!"

Barragan kicked the already battered fraccion on the floor. Findor looked through his cracked mask at the angered face of his superior.

Findor closed his eyes as he waited for the next blow. He found it odd when none came and his flew open when he heard Barragan gasp. He looked up to see Avirama over him with his sword out, practically blocking Findor from Barragan.

"Redder!" Barragan yelled, "Get out of my way!"

Avirama looked at Barragan with a look of anger and defiance, as he responded "No".

**48-GREY**

Avirama loved Findors grey eyes. They seemed to grow brighter whenever he was happy or when he was around.

**49-LIGHTBULB**

This was something Avirama can't figure out. This was the most challenging puzzle he ever faced. Something that not even Szayel Aporro Grantz can figure out.

"Hey, why isn't the lamp working?"

Then again, maybe not.

"Hey, Findor, what's up with the lamp?"

Findor looks up from the book he was reading and raises an eyebrow at his lover.

"Avirama, the light bulb probably is broken"

You can practically see a question mark appear on top of Avirama's head as he stares at Findor with the most confused look on his face.

Findor sighs as he gets up to explain the mechanism of the lamp.

**50-TYPE**

Now there are many types of couples. There are serious couples, emo couples, funny couples, weird couples, sad couples and dumb couples.

Avirama and Findor are without a doubt, the stupid couple.

**51-DELIRIUM**

Once when Avirama was viciously attacked by a rampaging adujchas, he was in the medical wing for a week, delirious with pain and medication. While he was delirious, he screamed at enemies that weren't there. His most frequent one was screaming for Findor to come back.

**52-GOLD**

Findor loves Aviramas golden eyes. They were always shining with confidence and laughter, making Findor feel safe.

**53-RING**

"Oh, Avirama, of course I will" cried Findor, as he glomped Avirama, who still had the diamond ring he just presented to Findor.

**54-SWEET**

Kissing Findor was like kissing a sweet; wanting more of the taste.

**55-DREAM**

Findor suddenly woke up from a dream that he and Avirama were free from Aizen, happy and unafraid.

His surroundings quickly brought him back to reality.

**56-FANTASY**

Avirama was in the middle of an interesting fantasy between himself, Findor, and rope during a meeting when Ggio suddenly elbowed him. He noticed Ggio was looking down with a gawking look, so he looked down as well.

Oh dear, he was getting a boner.

**57-FIRST MEETING**

When Findor and Avirama first met each other, they both found each other odd, but bearable. When they got to know each other, they became fast friends. They never thought that they will fall in love with each other.

**58-SECRET**

Now, everyone knew that Szayel once had a relationship with Cirruci Thunderwitch and it pretty much fell apart, leaving the two arrancar to despise each other. Its also known that the eighth espada didn't want to be in any type of relationship.

So, imagine Avirama and Findors surprise when they accidently went into Szayel's room to find him in bed with none other than…Charlotte Cuulhorne?

When the couple looked at each other, they both made a solemn promise to keep the secret.

**59-APOLOGY**

"I'm so sorry."

"I know, Avirama."

"I'm really sorry."

"I know Avirama."

"I mean, Findor, why didn't you say something?"

"Well, I was a little "preoccupied" with something."

"Well…yeah, that's true, but still…"

"Avirama, you don't have to apologize for throwing out my back."

**60-POSESSIVE**

They was one thing that Avirama will be let know to all the arrancars; Findor was his, you touch, you die.

**61-SOFT**

Stroking Findor's cheek, Avirama marveled at the softness of Findor's skin.

**62-HANDS**

Findor sighs as he feels his lover's hands on his chest and neck. Avirama's hands were rough and callous from constant training, so it's in contrast to Findors smooth skin.

Its sometimes a little funny that Aviramas hands could so easily kill him, but at the same time be gentle.

Yeah, it's a little funny.

**63-FREEDOM-AU**

When Findor graduated, Avirama decided to treat him to a road trip on his Harley Davidson. Avirama just loves it; the wind in his face, Findor hands holding on to him and total unbridled freedom.

**64-LOST**

When Findor felt Avirama die by the hands of the blonde shingami, he knew that they will lose. He knew that the arrancar had lost the war.

**65-LAUGH**

Now, it doesn't take a lot for Avirama to laugh.

Yet when he caught Findor, Tesla and Charlotte dancing to Single Ladies by Beyonce, he was laughing so hard that he was hiccupping.

**66-SCREAM-AU**

When Avirama came home from work, he wanted nothing more than a hot meal and to see Findors face.

But instead, all he saw was an ransacked house and his lover dead with a bullet in his chest.

All he could do was cradle his lover's corpse and scream.

**67-HORROR**

All Avirama and Findor could do was stare in horror as they watched Szayel try to heal the cuarta espada, who has been beaten within a inch of his life by Aizen.

The reason? For being in love with Grimmjow.

**68-TIME**

Avirama wished time would stand still; this moment with Findor in his arms and the stars in the sky.

He wished this moment will never end.

**69-SUICIDE-AU**

When Findor got a letter saying that his lover, Sergeant Avirama Redder, died in the war overseas, he instantly knew what to do.

The answer was the noose in his closet.

**70-KISS**

Everytime Avirama kissed Findor, he always sees stars.

**71-HUG**

When Findor saw Tesla in the medical wing, violated by Aizen, he ran out crying and was going to start screaming when Avirama suddenly hugged him from behind, trying to console him.

**72-LIE**

Many found it odd that the couple never lied to each other; they always told the truth to each other.

**73-FIRE**

Findor arched his back and moaned when Avirama thrusts into him; feeling like his body was on fire.

**74-HEART**

One day, after they had sex, Avirama put Findors hand on his beating heart.

He smiled and said "It's yours".

**75-TOGETHER **

Being together, that's all that matters to them.

**76-DOLL**

Poww's eyebrows rose when he sees's Findor asleep while clutching an Avirama plushie.

**77-MIRROR**

In Rukongai, Avirama was looking at the mirror, staring at the scars on his body, especially the one around his neck.

He looks to the bed, seeing Findor sleeping peacefully. He made a vow that the next scar he will receive, it will be for him.

**78-TREE**

Avirama wished there were trees in Hueco Muendo; so he and Findor took take naps under the shade.

**79-GREEN**

While asleep, Avirama and Findor snuggled closer together for warmth in the green sheets.

**80-LAST**

The last thing Findor thought before Hisagi killed was feeling relieved because he knew he would see Avirama again.

**81-RANT**

"I love you. I will love you forever. Even if you're a big pervert or get all old like Barragan-sama, I'll still love you. Even if you get ugly or all disfigured, I'll still love you. I'm crazy with love."

All Avirama could do was smile and chuckle at Findor's rant.

**82-SING**

When the rare moments Avirama had nightmares, Findor will sing to him for comfort.

**83-TORN**

When he felt Avirama die, Findor felt his heart torn.

**84-PRECIOUS**

Before they left to Karakura town, they held each other for one last time, taking in the precious moment.

**85-FALL**

Whenever Findor falls, he's not afraid, because he knows Avirama will always catch him.

**86-SLEEP**

Even in their sleep, Avirama and Findor are always intertwined.

**87-HAIR**

Despite its rough appearance, Aviramas hair was soft to the touch in Findors hands.

**88-CLOSE**

Whenever Findor laughs, his eyes closed and his hand covering his mouth, Avirama thinks he looks so damn cute.

**89-BONDAGE**

Ggio stood in the doorway, shell-shocked, when he walks in the scene of Findor on top of Avirama, who is tied by leather straps to the headboard.

**90-WEAKNESS**

Findor's pout face was a definite weakness to Avirama.

**91-VIOLENCE**

Avirama was violent with everything; especially with the way he fights. So, it was big surprise when the others found out he wasn't violent with Findor.

**92-JEALOUSLY **

Seeing Findor idly talking to Ilforte, Avirama couldn't help but feel jealous, since it means that he's not the only one Findor can talk to

**93-SICK**

When one of them got sick, the other will take of him the best as they could.

**94-I LOVE YOU**

When Avirama said that to Findor, he squealed and glomped Avirama, stating that he loved him too.

**95-HAPPINESS**

Without the other, there was no other chance for happiness.

**96-VALIANT**

To Findor, Avirama was his knight in shining armor.

**97-QUIET**

Avirama was never quiet, he's always loud. Yet, whenever Findor touched him, he was silent.

**98-BALCONY**

Seeing Findor on the balcony, mask less, with a somber expression on his face, was a sad sight. Avirama knew he's been like this ever since Tesla, his friend, death. But seeing him like this was too much for him. He went straight to him and embraced him from behind.

All Findor could do was put his hands over Avirama and lean into the embrace.

**99-STRENGTH **

When Mila Rose beat Avirama in a spar, she was surprised that he still got up and stood ready to fight.

When she asked why he still wants to fight, he gave a bitter smile and said "I need to get stronger. I need to get stronger to protect my precious person."

**100-BEAUTIFUL**

Their bond was strong, stronger than concrete.

That's why their love was so beautiful.


End file.
